


Where Is Batman?

by Road



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road/pseuds/Road
Summary: Bruce gets hurt. Meanwhile, Clark is moping.





	Where Is Batman?

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how this is the first thing I publish on here..  
> Also this is not beta read and english is not my first language.  
> Sooo, mistakes, mistakes, mistakes. Probably.  
> Enjoy. :')

Bruce stepped out of the conference room, he and Lucius had just had a meeting with some future business partners. He walked into the busy hall, Lucius to his right, still talking with him about some details of the contract, as he noticed someone behind them trying to catch up. “Mister Wayne?”  
Thinking it must be one of the men they just talked to mere minutes ago, he did an awkward half turn to finish his conversation with Lucius but at the same time acknowledge the man behind them. He realized his mistake almost immediately but it was already to late, the knife was forced into his chest. He fell to the ground, a gurgled gasp escaped his lips as he hit the floor.

  
  
**BILLIONAIRE EXTRAVAGANT HOSPITALIZED**  
**Bruce Wayne was stabbed, on WAYNE Enterprises firm grounds, yesterday evening. He suffered a severe wound to the chest and was taken to a hospital immediately. Wayne is still in critical condition as the knife caused damage to the heart, but the doctor in charge is hopeful, since the operation went well. It's unclear as to what caused the attack. The perpetrator is still on the lose.**

  
**We are yet waiting for an official statement by the GCPD regarding the incident.**

  
  
Clark noticed the stutter in his friends heartbeat almost immediately, but couldn't tell right away if it was because Bruce was hurt or if it was something else entirely. He knew he wasn't currently running around as Batman, so he had to be safe, right? Even tho Bruce was kind of a celebrity, he rarely had something happen to him in broad daylight and while being the playboy extravagant the world knew. He never dropped the facade out in public, so he was relatively safe most of the time.  
Clark couldn't focus enough right that moment to tell anything more, than that Bruce was at Wayne enterprises and that something was off. He could hear his labored breathing. Why did this freak had to terrorize Metropolis right this moment..?

He was occupied with dodging debris and trying to get innocent people out the way.  
While he could hear people scattering around Bruce, as he breathed wetly. Lucius was there, trying to contain the hint of panic in his voice. “Not like this Bruce. You get through this. Just hold on.” Something was definitely horribly wrong.  
He finished the fight quickly, leaving the guy for the police and flew straight up and then in the direction of Gotham. The sonic boom a telltale sing that Superman had left Metropolis.  
He couldn't do much as he arrived, Bruce was already in medical care and on the way to the hospital. It would just raise suspicions if Superman stormed the ambulance and carried Bruce Wayne to the hospital himself. As Bruce was in surgery he started contacting their friends, Alfred had already been informed by the hospital and was on his way there, so he took it upon himself to inform the others. Every now and then he listened in on Bruce and the people working on him, trying to save his friends life. But the noises frightened him beyond comprehension. He was horrified. His eyes stung and his cheeks were hot as he clenched his fists at his side and trembled slightly. He had to do something, and focusing on finding the bastard that did this was probably better than standing on the roof of a hospital, almost crying and praying for his friends life.

  
  
**WAYNES ATTACKER CAUGHT**  
**Yesterday evening the GCPD confirmed the arrest of the man that attacked Wayne two days prior. They refused to give further explanation as to how and when exactly the perpetrator was caught, meanwhile Superman was spotted near the GCPD building only a few hours after the initial attack had taken place. Was he involved?**  
**Waynes condition remains unchanged, he is still in a critical state and hasn't awoken since the operation.**

  
  
Diana had called in a meeting. He had thought about not going but he couldn't see Bruce from face to face anyway right now. And moping outside the hospital for hours, looking through the walls with his x-ray vision and watching over Bruce wasn't really productive or helpful in any way. Alfred was at his side and he had assured Clark that as soon as something changed he would call immediately. So he pulled himself together and went to see the others, his ears though, stayed with Bruce and the weak thrum of his heart.

  
  
**BRUCE WAYNE STILL UNCONCIOUS**  
**After several weeks of recovery Wayne remains unconscious. Doctors are not sure as to when Gothams billionaire son may wake from his coma. They continue to further treat him for his injuries and hope to welcome him back soon.**

  
  
They were all worried. Barry was scared like a child fearing for the life of a parent, Diana was silent most of the time but he could see the lines on her forehead and the water in her eyes. Arthur was mostly angry but his rage couldn't hide his inner turmoil and the terror of what losing a friend might would feel like. Victor seemed the most collected of them all but he probably could just hide it better than the rest of them. Clark himself, was a mess.

  
**WHERE IS BATMAN?**  
**It has been awfully quiet the last couple of weeks around the Bat-vigilante, has this anything to do with the sighting of Superman? Meanwhile, criminal activities have increased rapidly in Gotham City.**

  
  
Alfred had called them all to the Batcave after the latest article in The Gotham Gazette. He decided that he would sneak into the hospital to see Bruce after. He had done that almost every day since the first meeting with the rest of the league, he guessed the others actually kept to staying away to not raise any suspicions, but he just couldn't. He swerved around the hospital on his way to the cave, the others were already gathered when he arrived.  
Alfred stepped in front of them and began explaining the reason for the meeting but it was obvious. The people of Gotham had noticed the absence of Batman and it wouldn't take long before someone would make the connection. One of them had to step in.

“I'll do it.” The others looked at him. “I'm the obvious choice. We are almost the same size, I can be here and in seconds back in Metropolis if needed.” Okay maybe Clark was a bit taller and broader than Bruce but it was true. He was the best choice for the job. And he could be close to Bruce.

  
  
**THE BAT IS BACK!**  
**Criminals watch your backs! Last night, ten individuals were arrested after a failed hostage situation. The attempted robbery fortunately did not go as planned, as The Batman took down the gunmen and left them to the police.**

  
  
The suit had been a bit tight and he had left most of the armor in the cave since it wouldn't fit right with all the additional pieces of the suit, but it's not like he needed it anyways. The fight was still kinda tough though, cause he couldn't fight like Superman while pretending to be Batman, after all. He had no clue how to use most of the gadgets but it had worked out fine in the end, after some minor struggles. And on his way back to the cave, he heard something, that made his heart skip a beat. Bruce was finally awake.

  
  
**BILLIONAIRE FINALLY AWAKE**  
**Hospital staff informed us that Bruce Wayne finally woke up and seems to respond well to treatment. Wayne will remain in staffs care, as he is still too weak to go home.**

  
  
Bruce was feeling horrible. Everything ached and even the smallest of movements was exhausting. But Clark was at his side, he refused leaving now that he was awake and made sure he had everything he needed. He had practically crushed him in a hug as soon as he had opened his eyes.

  
  
**WAYNE REMOVED FROM HOSPITAL TO BE TAKEN CARE OF AT HOME**  
**Against Doctors advice, Wayne left the hospital to be treated in a private environment. We are still waiting for an official statement from Wayne about the attack and his current state.**

  
  
He wanted nothing more than to go home from the moment he opened his eyes in the too bright hospital room. So he enjoyed the feeling of the expensive sheets on his body and the comforting smell of Home. A quick nap would be heaven but the watchful presence in the room distracted him from doing just that. He opened one eye and glanced at the man sitting across from the bed staring at him. “Clark, you are being stupid.” The man cleared his throat, “Just.. Just go to sleep, Bruce.”  
“I can't, if you keep staring.”  
“I'm not staring.” He shifted in his seat and looked away.  
“I won't just vanish as soon as you leave the room, I promise. So please just get some rest yourself or get something to eat from Alfred, if you refuse to leave for gods' sake.”  
“No. I'm perfectly fine sitting right here.” Bruce rolled his eyes. He couldn't muster the energy to argue with Clark about this. He lifted the blanket off the mattress, “Get in here then.”  
Clark blinked at him. “What?”  
Bruce just looked at him, still holding the blanked up. So Clark slipped as quickly as possible, without disturbing Bruce, under the blanket, losing a layer of clothes in the same motion. He could feel the heat radiating off Bruces' body and moved closer. Bruce let go of the blanket and closed his eyes again. Until, “Clark. You're staring.”  
“I..- It's just. Sorry..” He sighed. “Is this okay then?” He slowly slid his hand up Bruces' torso until right above his heart and stopped there. Avoiding his injury. He could feel Bruces' heart softly beating against the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. Bruce took a long deep breath, sighed, and drifted to sleep.  
As Bruce woke up he was warm. Incredibly warm. Even contend. Then he noticed that Clark was completely wrapped around him. He sighed defeated. The mans chin was resting on the top of his head, one arm under him, supporting his neck and head like a pillow and the other still on his chest, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin there.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You made it!  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please leave a comment.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
